The Boundaries of Love and Hate (Part one)
by Rocket Kat
Summary: The twin daughters of Jesse and James Morgan have set out on their Pokemon Journey! But they find an uncounciouss boy in the Viridian Forest! What will they do?


The Boundaries of Love and Hate (part one)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Written: Jan '02  
  
Category: ummmm….. Slight cliffhangers?!  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: None o da Nintendo characters are or will ever be mine, though I wish they were!  
  
Summary: The two twin daughters of Jesse and James Morgan decide one day to give up the good life for the simple adventure of a pokemon trainer! But along the way, the action starts to slowly rise and they find an unconscious boy in the Viridian Forest! Why…. No one knows- yet.  
  
Author's note- I thought this was really fun to write, although I have to say that after you read this, you HAVE to read part 2! Questions are answered, and the unlikely happens! It gets a lot more action-packed and suspenseful in part 2!  
  
Feedback- Rocket_Kat87@msn.com  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Boundaries of Love and Hate (part one)  
  
Rocket Kat  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning as the sun pierced through 15 year old Kat Morgan's window. "Ugh," she groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. "I wonder what time it is?" she muttered to herself as she turned toward the clock on her dresser, while rubbing her eyes groggily.  
  
"It's about time you got up!" said 15 year old Miya Morgan as she threw a dishtowel at Kat's face.  
  
"What was that for?" Kat pouted as she threw the dishtowel off her face and put on her slippers. "It's Saturday morning! 9:30 at that! The photo shoot isn't for another 4 hours! We have plenty of time to do chores! Meet Miya and Kat Morgan. But they're better known as- the Morgan Twins. They WOULD be mirror images of each other if it weren't for a few minor details. One of them- their hair. Miya had wavy lavender hair, but on each side of her head, her hair became shorter than the rest, and stuck up a little.  
  
She took care of it however by clipping each side up with two small pony- tail holders, each with a little green bow. Not only that, but to make it even more different, it was not only short- but it was RED.  
  
Now as for Kat, her hair was the complete opposite of Miya's. Instead of lavender, she had fire-red hair, with streaks of lavender on each side of HER head. This was a problem at first, but she made the best of , and just parted each streak, and created two small buns on each side of her head. She then decorated them with small, blue bows on each bun. Most people find this pretty normal however, for both of Miya and Kat's parents had these hair colors; their dad with lavender, and their mom with red. Who are their parents? Well, none other than Jesse and James of Team Rocket!  
  
Jesse and James were overjoyed when they found out they were having twins! It was like a one in a hundred chance! So they searched for months for the two perfect names to call them. But nothing worked, and it wasn't until they were born, that the names finally arrived. Miya was the first to come. The minute she arrived, the perfect name came to Jesse, for small Miya reminded Jesse of her own mother, Miyamoto, because Miya's head at the time was covered with tiny strands of lavender colored hair.  
  
But, she resembled James the most, for her lavender hair, and she also had sea-green eyes; just like James's. She is the tom boy of the two, and would rather just play catch with her dad, then go make-up shopping or whatever with her mom. As for Kat, now, she's a little bit different. About 1 minute after Miya was born, it was Kat's turn, but it didn't go as perfect as Miya's birth had gone. As the doctor held Kat in his arms, a look of alarm crossed his face.  
  
"What? What is it?" Jesse said, as panic rose in her voice, and she sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"This child," replied the doctor, "is very sick! She needs medical attention immediately!"  
  
"What!!!!" shouted Jesse, making an attempt to sit up, but fell back again, still pretty weak from giving birth to Kat and Miya.  
  
"It'll be alright," said James soothingly as he held Jesse's hand in his own. "I know they'll take good care of our child.  
  
"I sure hope so," Jesse murmured as her eyes started to droop, and sleepiness took over.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, and special treatment from plenty of doctors, the baby was released back to Jesse and James, who found out that it had been nothing but a slightly higher temperature than usual. Jesse and James were so relieved, and that's when James though of the name.  
  
"How about Kat?" she suddenly mentioned with a smile on his face. "you know what's it's short for" Jesse thought this over for a second, then agreed.  
  
"Kat's the perfect name!" she said with a laugh. While she held Kat in her arms, James held Miya in his.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they grew up, Miya became daddy's girl, while Kat became mama's girl. Kat was the one who would wear dresses instead of pants, and go shopping with her mom in a heart beat. As for their lives now, yes- they are in Team Rocket, but only doing light work. Sometimes it'll be getting secret information undercover one week, and stealing a small pokemon the next.  
  
The rest of their time is taken up with- modeling. They model clothes for magazines that advertise the new styles that are out this season. It began back when they were about 5, and Jesse had taken them to a nearby shopping mall to buy brand new shoes for each of them. As they were walking towards the store, a young girl with light blue hair styled into a tight bun, walked up to them, and started talking.  
  
"You have beautiful children, ma'am!" she exclaimed in a cheerful tone. "Have you ever thought of getting them involved in modeling? They would be naturals!"  
  
"Modeling!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly as she looked down on her two children. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so, ma'am! It just so happens that we're looking for two twin girls, to be the fresh new faces in fashion for us!" It all unraveled from there, and the scout gave Jesse all the info she needed and told her to come by Monday afternoon at three for a free shoot, to see how she liked it. Well, after discussing it with James, they decided it would be good for the girls to experience something like this, and they all loved it!  
  
The shoot went perfectly, and now modeling had become a major career for the two twin girls. Now they usually just model for teen magazines. These magazines helped them make their debut, and now, their known as the semi- popular Morgan Twins. They only model when needed though, for their parents want them to live their lives as normal 15 year old girls, and not waste the rest of their teenage years getting their pictures taken and plastered everywhere.  
  
And, it just so happens that they have a photo shoot today. That day, it turned out that they were going to wear short, matching jean shorts with small beaded strands decorating the bottoms. Their shirt's were mini peasant midriff tops- a purple one for Miya and a red one for Kat; and their shoes consisted of high heeled black boots. That day however, was especially tiring for them, and they didn't get home until 6:00 that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how was it?" their dad asked them as they hopped into the car, ready to get home and sleep.  
  
"The same…" mumbled Kat, stifling a yawn. "It's not as fun as it used to be though…"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked their dad as he turned around in his seat to face them. "Do you not like to model anymore?"  
  
"It's not that…" Miya tried to explain. "It's just…"  
  
"It's ok, I think I get it," their dad said, and for the next 5 minutes the car remained silent, with nothing to be heard but the sound of each other breathing. That night, the twins heard quiet talking coming from their parent's room. They couldn't help it, and in less than 30 seconds they each had their ear on the door, and being deadly quiet, because they wanted to hear everything!  
  
"I knew this would happen," said James to their mom.  
  
"I though they enjoyed it though!" replied Jesse quietly. "I had no idea they were getting tired of it!"  
  
"We just need to get them around other kids. Normal teenagers, who they can hang out with!"  
  
"I guess that would be the best…" replied Jesse with a misty tone in her voice. "I never really got exposed to kids like myself when I was their age."  
  
"Well, we'll ask them what they think in the morning." As Kat looked at Miya, they nodded, and slowly padded back to their room.  
  
"I didn't know that this would become such a problem!" Kat exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air and flopped onto her bed.  
  
"They are right you know…" Miya said slowly. "I mean, I don't even remember the last time I was with kids like me… well, except you."  
  
"I've go it!" shouted Kat as she jumped up from the bed.  
  
"Shut-up! Do you want them to find out that we're still up?" Miya hissed at Kat.  
  
"Sorry!," whispered Kat softly. "But hear me out! I've always wanted to do this! What do you say we become….Pokemon trainers!?"  
  
"That's a great idea!" agreed Miya as she smiled broadly. "I mean, you and I each got a meowth for our 14th birthdays, and we haven't even used them!"  
  
"Cool!" said Kat as she climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck. "But how about we break it to them tomorrow morning…I'm kinda tired…" by then, Kat had already drifted off to sleep, leaving Miya alone, climbing into bed herself.  
  
"Goodnight Kat," she whispered as she clicked off the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want to become what?!" exclaimed Jesse as she stared at her two daughters. "But that means you'd have to- to leave home!!"  
  
"Honey," James said as he put his arm around Jesse's shoulder. "This is really what we want. They'll be happy!"  
  
"I guess…you're right," Jesse sniffed. "But are you sure this is what you two want? It takes a lot of responsibility!!"  
  
"We're positive mom!" Kat said with eagerness in her voice. "It'll be fun, and it'll take our minds off of our busy schedules!"  
  
"I understand," replied Jesse, with a small tone of sadness. "Let me go upstairs and help you two pack."  
  
"I'll pitch in too," chimed James as he followed them into the girl's room. They spent the rest of that morning packing, and by 1:00 that afternoon, they were ready to go, and standing in front of the house.  
  
"You have to promise to visit often!" pleaded Jesse as she hugged them each tightly.  
  
"And don't forget to call!" replied James as he kissed them each on the forehead. "Also, don't forget- we love you both very much!"  
  
"Don't worry! We have everything under control!" said Kat impatiently.  
  
"Well, I guess we're off!" said Miya as she grabbed Kat's arm. "We want to start before it gets dark!" As they walked down the road, and in the direction of Viridian Forest, they could hear a faint "we'll miss you!" coming from the direction of their house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I caught a Nidoran!" shouted Miya gleefully as she held the poke ball in front of her.  
  
"And I caught a Rattata!" shouted Kat as she patted the Pokeball at her waist. "This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be!" Just then, as they were almost out of the Viridian Forest, they spotted a small lump lying ahead. "I wonder what that is!" said Kat as she ran up ahead. As she reached it though, she realized what it was, and started screaming.  
  
"What is it?" exclaimed Miya as she ran ahead.  
  
"It's- It's-" stuttered Kat as she pointed to the "thing" in front of her. Actually, it turns out that that "thing" was really a boy!  
  
"Is he dead?" said Miya in a cold whisper as she bent down to feel for a pulse. "No, he's still alive-but barely. We have to get this dude to a Pokemon Center fast!" So Kat and Miya both helped pick him up, and they ran as fast as they could to the nearest Pokemon Center; in Pewter City. As they two girls and the unconscious boy stepped into the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy looked up from her desk.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to the three children. "What happened?"  
  
"Well," panted Miya. "We're not exactly sure ourselves. But we do know one thing- he needs help!!"  
  
"Right," Nurse Joy nodded to the girls as she placed the boy on a stretcher two Chansey had just brought over. "How about you two sit over there, and help yourselves with anything, and we'll let you know the latest after we help this boy." For the next two hours, the twins watched TV, ordered two sundaes, and basically sat around impatiently waiting for the results. Just then, the light flashed off over the operation room. As the girls jumped to their feet, Nurse Joy emerged from the room, and walked over toward them. "He's all right!" Nurse Joy exclaimed and the girls sighed in relief. "It was just a slight concussion, from a blow to the head. When he asked me what happened, I told him about you two and he has asked me to tell you that he wishes to see both of you!"  
  
So as Miya and Kat walked toward the door to the boy's room, they both looked at each other. Then with one gulp, they pushed open the door, and then before them, they saw the same boy sitting up in his bed, looking out of the window on his right side. As he heard them coming towards him, he turned around and a smile crossed his face.  
  
"Wow," he thought. "They're- twins!" But there was something about one of them- the one with the red hair and purple buns caught his eye. Maybe you could call it pre-love at first site. He didn't really know her, but he'd like to get to know her before he really decided about how he felt about her. As for the girls, Miya thought he was a loser, for she'd seen better guys before on the street. But as for Kat, she thought he was- a little cute. She hadn't had much experience with guys, so she really wasn't sure WHAT to think. So she decided to introduce herself.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kat!" she said with a perky tone in her voice, for she wanted to make a good first impression. "And this is my twin sister Miya," she said as she pointed Miya's way. "What about you?"  
  
"Well," he said quietly. "I'm Mark, and Nurse Joy told me that you two brought me here from the Viridian Forest. So you guys really did that?"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Miya. "It's not like we could just leave you out there or anything."  
  
"So," replied Kat. "What happened? I mean, why were you unconscious?"  
  
"I really don't remember much," answered Mark, "but I do remember some. I was walking along the path towards Pewter City, when I looked down on the ground, and saw a small chip with the letters TR on it. As soon as I picked it up, a young man about 16 or so, jumped out of the bushes, followed by about 20 men dressed in black. He looked at me, then said, "How dare you get in the way of Team Rocket! This wasn't meant for you, it was meant for someone else! And now, since you meddled in Team Rocket's business, you'll pay the price!" and that's when he set his Rhydon on me, before I could even send any of my Pokemon out! And now, here I am, telling all of this to you two."  
  
As he stopped talking, he glanced over at the girls, and noticed that Kat had her hands over her mouth, and Miya had a look of astonishment of her face.  
  
"That's awful!" shouted Kat as she ran over to him. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Well," the boy said thoughtfully. "Maybe. Are you two on your Pokemon Journeys?"  
  
"Yeah!" replied Kat. "What about that?"  
  
"Well," they boy continued. "I'm on mine too, and I was wondering," his voice gradually got softer as he got closer to his point. "It's really lonely traveling by myself, and I was wondering- could I travel with you guys?" As Kat and Miya heard this, they looked at each other for a few seconds, they shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" said Miya as a smile crossed her face. "We could use another companion on the road!"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Kat. "So as soon as you get better, we'll start right away!"  
  
"Thanks you guys!" replied Mark enthusiastically, and smiling broadly. "This will be fun!" Well, about 2 days later, Nurse Joy released Mark, and all 3 of them- Miya, Kat and Mark- set out on their adventure! They went to the Pokemon Mart first though- they had to stock up on the things they really needed on their trip. As soon as they finished that, Kat thought of something.  
  
"You know Miya- it's been awhile since we've talked to mom and dad. What do you say we give them a call?"  
  
"That's a great idea!" replied Miya excitedly. "And, this is weird. I was thinking the same thing!"  
  
"Well then I guess it's true what they say about twins then," replied Mark. "They really do think alike!" They all laughed as they heard this, and made their way towards the nearest pay phone.  
  
"Hello?" they could hear their mother's voice say into the receiver. "Hey mom, it's us!" said Kat, happy that she was talking to her parents again.  
  
"Thank God!" Jesse loudly into the phone. "Do you know how long it's been since you've called? Oh wait, you're father wants to talk to you." Then they heard their father's voice on the phone.  
  
"We're so relieved you called!" said their father, somewhat calmer than their mom had been. "We though something had happened to you!"  
  
"No," answered Kat. "But we did pick up another companion!" Then she told both of her parents about Mark, and their adventures so far.  
  
"So far," said Miya to her parents, "we still have a lot more to accomplish. But we're definitely having fun!"  
  
"Well that's good, sweetie," answered their dad.  
  
"Um," said Kat when it was her turn to talk again. "I think we better go- I'm running out of quarters!"  
  
"Yes," laughed her dad. "That might be good. Tell Miya we love her, and we love you too, honey!"  
  
"Bye!" said Kat and Miya into the phone at the same time, then hung it up. "Ok!" sighed Miya. "Now can we go?"  
  
"Absolutely!" chirped Kat as she started to skip down the road towards Mt. Moon. "Our adventure's only begun!" 


End file.
